dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ready to Learn TV
Ready to Learn TV was a American game show which ran from 2003-2004 on stations. It was produced by of , of , and of in association with Koizumi Productions and The George and Nikki Companies. Two pilots were made: one was taped in at the with hosting, the other was taped in at with hosting. Taping was later moved to the for Season 1 of the show proper with Bauman hosting for the first four episodes before took over for nine episodes, and then took over for the rest of the season. For Season 2, taping was moved to at the with hosting (although Robb Edward Morris and filled in when he had theater gigs or 4Kids recording sessions to attend, with filling in for one episode and Takahiro Koizumi himself filling in for a couple shows of the We Are Family Tournament). There were two teams in each episode. announced for the two pilots and the first season while , credited as Ken Gates, announced for the second seasons. There was 20 episodes in the first season, whilst the second season had 58 episodes due to a celebrity tournament organized by the , leading to a total count of 78 episodes over two seasons, not counting the pilots. It is considered one of the most expensive PBS Kids shows ever made. The RtL Dance Squad Pilot #1 Most of the RtL Dance Squad, consisting of 20 members each, both male and female, in the Toronto-shot pilot consisted of either local Canadian talent the producers knew, dancers from the area the producing PBS stations were located in, or dancers from American cities close to Toronto. All 20 dancers also had to take turns due to the small size of the soundstage. Pilot #2 Very few dancers from the first pilot returned. Season 1 The lineup was overhauled from both pilots. Season 2 Some dancers from the first pilot were brought back to replace the dancers who couldn't commute to New York City to continue their jobs. Gameplay Round 1: Let's Run! The two teams competed in a physical stunt in which the winners of that stunt earned 30 points. Round 2: Up Against the Dance Squad Before this round, scrolls would be distributed to members of the RtL Dance Squad, comprised of male and female dancers from around North America. These scrolls showed cash going from $1,000 to $20,000 or prizes from a Nintendo Gamecube to an all-inclusive, expenses-paid vacation to the Bahamas, along with the "Loser scroll" showing the words "LOSER". Contestants would pick a dancer and see what they had. If the scroll contained one of the "good" answers, they won 13 extra points. Inventor Takahiro Koizumi Funding Corporation for Public Broadcasting The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations Chuck E. Cheese's Circuit City Viewers Like You Studio(s) Canadian Broadcasting Centre, Toronto, ON (Pilot #1) Tribune Studios, Los Angeles, CA (Pilot #2) Sunset Gower Studios, Los Angeles, CA (Season 1) Silvercup Studios, New York City, NY (Season 2) Category:Game shows Category:Fictional game shows Category:PBS Kids